dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Green Lantern: Circle of Fire
| Creators = Brian K. Vaughan; Jay Faerber; Judd Winick; Scott Beatty; Norm Breyfogle; Robert Teranishi; Cary Nord; Trevor McCarthy; Ron Randall; Randy Green; Pete Woods; Claude St. Aubin; John Lowe; Ray Kryssing; Steve Bird; John Nyberg; Keith Aiken; Mark Lipka; Tyson Mcadoo; Dan Davis; Wayne Faucher; Andrew Pepoy; John Stanisci; Shannon Blanchard; Allen Jamison; Glenn Whitmore; Tom McCraw; Sean Konot; Matt Idelson; Frank Berrios | First = Green Lantern: Circle of Fire Vol 1 1 | Last = Green Lantern: Circle of Fire Vol 1 2 | Quotation = | Speaker = | QuoteSource = | HistoryText = Adam Strange is dealing with planetary level of panic on Rann when he is confronted by a threat called Oblivion appears. Oblivion gloats how Adam Strange will be unable to do anything as in 15 seconds the Zeta-Beam will wear off. Strange's sudden appearance on Earth causes him to get into a brief fight with Firestorm. Eventually Kyle Rayner is called to a JLA meeting and upon hearing Strange's description of Oblivion (enormously dark with horns and a cloak like the cosmos) that this fits the comic book character he had created when he was seven. Kyle also reveals that in his comic when Oblivion first appeared he drove the inhabitants crazy with fear. The JLA pick up Oblivion on their long range scanners and when they confront him Kyle confirms this is the villain from his comic book. Wonder Woman tries to reason with Oblivion and gets punched in the mouth for her trouble. The JLA promptly retaliate but Kyle warns them that his Oblivion had the ability to create "cosmic events". Oblivion in quick succession creates a black hole and miniature red sun. Superman orders Kyle back to Earth to get help and on the way meets the Spectre who warns Kyle that he will be betrayed by someone close to him and to "seek answers from within". After Kyle leaves the Spectre reveals that he is Hal Jordan. Upon arriving on Earth Kyle is told the JLA in space have disappeared and the members on Earth are otherwise occupied. Upon Power Girl's appearance Kyle wishes that they had more power. His ring flashes, and suddenly various wormholes appear and members of the Green Lantern Corps from other time periods appear. They are the Emerald Knight from 1256 C.E (later to be revealed to be a Daxamite as well), Green Lightning (a descendent of Wally West and Kyle), pair of cousins from a future were all the adults are gone, a reprogrammed Manhunter robot, and an Alex DeWitt from a reality where she become Green Lantern and Kyle was the one murdered. Kyle informs the group that in the comic the Omega Option was what was used to defeat Oblivion and if the JLA is still alive then Oblivion will likely have them on some form of prison planet. They quickly break into pairs to for four tasks: find out if a known villain created Oblivion, find the JLA, address the situation on Raan, find the Omega Option, and find Oblivion himself. Atom and the cousins find there are 150 possible villain who could have created Oblivion but the Atom narrows it down to four: Scarecrow, Doctor Psycho (who comments that the male cousin's mind is an illusion full of nothing but lies), Professor Ivo, and Doctor Light. None of them is the creator of Oblivion but they do discover some of Kyle's old comic books which include a sketch of the Emerald Knight. Power Girl and the Emerald Knight arrive in the planet where the JLA has been emprisoned. The Emerald Knight finds the JLA but their prison is a yellow gem like structure. Power Girl quickly figures out the inhabitants are protecting the JLA (and that Oblivion will wipe them out if the JLA is freed) and this has all been an elaborate ploy by Oblivion to divide the remaining active forces of Earth. Adam Strange and Green Lightning go to Rann and find the people so crazed that Adam's own wife tries to shoot him. Escaping to the wilderness they find a green energy construct in the form of a green lantern battery that is emitting a form of light that natives of Rann can see but humans such as themselves can't and this light is what is driving the people of Rann insane. They neutralize the construct and return the natives to normal. Firestorm and the Manhunter Green Lantern travel looking for the Omega Option and are attacked by aliens to mistake Firestorm for an angry fire god. The aliens state that they will give the Omega Option if the pair will deal with the angry fire god. They find the angry fire god is Professor Stein (who had bonded with a fire elemental leaving Firestorm on his own) who has gone insane. The Manhunter Green Lantern attacks Firestorm forcing Professor Stein back to sanity and find out that the aliens lied as they don't have the Omega Option or it such a thing even exists. Kyle and Alexandra search the cosmos avoiding a trap set by Oblivion until Kyle finds Oblivion's real signature: on the remains of Oa. The teams meet while Oblivion simply sits in the rubble that was Oa and various details are revealed. Oblivion becomes larger and Kyle reveals that not only does Oblivion feed off of fear and anger but he can summon wraiths (the ghosts of alien conquers that Oblivion has killed over the Eons). After Oblivion kills the male cousin Kyle rushes into Oblivion and discovers Oblivion was created from his negative emotions and his ring's energy shortly after Alexandra Dewitt was murdered. The entity wandered the universe finally deciding on taking the form of Kyle's comic book villain Oblivion and then taking a year to learn how to manipulate its own color. Declining Oblivion's offer of showing him how to truly use his ring Kyle is thrown back out of Oblivion and reveals that all the other Green Lanterns are actually like Oblivion: constructs his subconscious created. The Manhunter Green Lantern is his logic, Green Lightning his hope for the future, Alexandra is his love, Emerald Knight his bravery,the cousins his imagination. Kyle also reveals that the strain of keeping so many sentient constructs is slowly killing him. They all return to Kyle's mind and eventually Kyle tricks Oblivion into returning to his mind on Kyle's terms. | Issues = * * * * * * * | Items = * Green Lantern Power Battery | Vehicles = | Weapons = * Green Lantern Ring | Notes = | Trivia = | RecommendedReading = | Links = }}